movies_poseidonfandomcom-20200215-history
SS Poseidon (1972)
This is the SS Poseidon from the movies "The Poseidon Adventure" (1972), and "Beyond The Poseidon Adventure" (1979). History The R.M.S. Atlantis was an ocean liner, before being renamed S.S. Poseidon, now changed as a cruise and cargo ship. The Poseidon Adventure The S.S. Poseidon was on her final cruise from New York City to Athens. During the day she encountered a Mediterranean storm, which calmed down later on. The Poseidon was also planned to be scrapped. On new years eve, right before midnight, Captain Harrison, the captain of Poseidon, gets a call from Athens, Athens tells the Captain that a seaquake near Crete has happened, causing heavy swells at the north east. During the midnight celebrations, Captain Harrison and his officers spot a 90-foot tidal wave caused by the huge seaquake. They turn the Poseidon towards the tidal wave and sound the Boat Station Alarms. But Poseidon was moving to slow, and the tidal wave was spotted late. The 90-foot tidal wave hits the port bow of the cruise liner. causing her to roll on her starboard side. The S.S. Poseidon was a unstable ship and couldn't survive the wave's force. Causing her to fully go upside down that ill-fated night. Reverend Frank Scott decide to try get off the ship and is followed by Susan Shelby, and her younger brother Robin; former New York Police Department detective Mike Rogo and his wife, Linda; the Rosens couple, Belle and Manny; a waiter called Acres; the singer Nonnie Parry and man called James Martin. Suddenly, there is an explosion on the ship that makes the ballroom floods, killing everyone inside. The survivor group pass through the kitchen and when they are climbing a staircase, the water comes rushing to them, flooding the kitchen and the staircase corridor. Then, they pass through the main air conductor, that is flooding. On the climb, Acres slips on the stairs and fall into the water and dies. They arrive at Broadway, a long corridor that exceeds the length of the Poseidon (From Bow to Stern). The group finds other survivors, but they don't hear the reverend and go to the bow. The group decide to go to the stern, to the engine room. But to get in the engine room, they had to swim through 15 feet of water to get in. Mrs. Rosen dies of a heart attack when she gets in the engine room. They start to climb to the propeller corridor, the thinnest part of the hull. During the climbing, there is another explosion that makes Linda fall into a steal sheet on fire, killing her. Mike Rogo blames Scott for her death. The ship starts to shake and Reverend Scott bravely sacrifices himself, thinking everything was going to stop and drown. Mr. Martin takes charge as leader and take the remaining people to the propeller corridor. In there, the group hear the rescue team arriving. Then, the six survivors know that anyone else was saved. Beyond The Poseidon Adventure Secretly at that same night, the tugboat Jenny is facing the storm that the Poseidon faced in the night. The next morning, they discover the already-capsized S.S. Poseidon. At the same time, a rescue boat called Irene ''and Dr. Stefan Svevo arrive at the place. They get in the doomed ship and find 3 trapped survivors: a nurse called Gina, a woman called Suzanne and a man called Frank Massetti, who is looking for his daughter Teresa. Dr. Svevo gets in the ship for one reason: look for a plutonium bomb, that is somewhere inside the ship. And the tugboat's Captian, Michael Turner and his crew, Celeste and Wilbur were going to find the purser's office. The group divides itself: Dr. Svevo and his team go search for the bomb and some time after, Suzanne goes after them; Capitan Turner, Celeste, Wilbur, Gina and Frank go after the purser's office, where they found Teresa Massetti, elevator controler Larry Simpson and the wine consultor, Tex. Sadly, Suzanne is murdered by the orders of Svevo. The group try to found another way out. While this research, they find 2 more trapped survivors, Hannah Meredith and her blind husband Harold. They stop at the kitchen to eat something and when they get out it, they shockingly find Suzanne's dead body. They climb the ship's decks. In this climb, Hannah breaks her arm. They find Svevo and there is shooting between Svevo's men and the survivors. In this time, Frank is sadly shot to death by Svevo's men. They run to a cargo hold and get out from the other side in a flooded corridor with a ladder at 10 feet where they were. While climbing, Hannah falls in the water, dying. They find a way out the ship: the cargo door, now 30 feet under the water. They find 3 air tanks, 2 full and one half for diving. They divide like this: First (Half) - Turner, Celeste and Wilbur, Second (Full) - Teresa, Tex and Larry, Third (Full) - Gina and Harold. Wilbur kills himself, to leave air for the others. They arrive at the surface and see that Svevo and his team are taking the plutonium to his boat. The group go to the ''Jenny, but Tex is shot. At the end, the entire Poseidon explodes and sinks, killing Svevo and his team. The survivors of the explosion go to the closest port. Category:Ships